koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
La Venada
|status = Merged with on Day 18 |challenges = 3 |lowestplacingmember = Jake R (18/20) |highestplacingmember = JessyPop (Sole Survivor) |flagimage = |insigniaimage = |buffimage = }} La Venada, also known as the "Favorites" tribe, is one of the starting tribes of Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan. Their tribe color is light blue. Members Original * XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX, also known as "Emma", the Sole Survivor of . She is best known for being the first female winner and went on to win the Player of the Season award for Mali. * Jake R, also known as "Jake" from , and finished 2nd. He is best known for constantly flipping to weaken both sides while being able to keep himself around till the finals. * Com3dyboyz, also known as "James" from , and finished 10th. He is best known for being active in Vietnam and trying to take out Sergiu which would make the season more appealing. * JessyPop, also known as "Jessy" from , and finished 8th. She is best known for playing her heart out to constantly keep herself in the game and didn't get votes until her elimination. * District3, also known as "Joan" from , and finished 9th. He is best known for being inactive in challenges and hurting his alliance after he self voted himself out of the game. * Tiernan420, also known as "Joe" from , and finished 7th. He is best known for his rivalries and fighting for his life during the merge phase of the game. * SoaringSpirits, also known as "Liam" from , and finished 12th. He is best known for being the wiki's first inactive after joining due to a sockpuppetry incident due to having limited internet access. * Moonsik, also known as "Szymon" from , and finished 2nd. He is best known for having to constantly fight for his life from the beginning and winning the first ever fire making challenge. * ForeverTyC, also known as "Tyler" from , and finished 5th. He is best known for constantly switching sides and being blindsided although he couldn't prevent his elimination. * ZiggyW, also known as "Ziggy" from , and finished 4th. He is best known for being one of the two first people to compete in multiple seasons at once and being one of the active ones of Vietnam. Post-Mutiny * XxXMidget In A BikiniXxX * Henzzy aka "Henry" * Jamievdw101 aka "Jamie" * JessyPop * District3 * Tiernan420 * LukePrower aka "Luke" * Moonsik * ForeverTyC Tribe History *La Venada was a tribe on Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan. Trivia *La Venada won the first immunity challenge of Rio San Juan. *Emma, Szymon, and Jake are the only three people to be a finalist in there previous season. **Jake is the only one to not be a finalist in Mali. *Batangas is the only newbie season not represented on this tribe. **Norway is not represented as well, as it was an All Star season. Category:Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Rio San Juan Tribes Category:Blue Tribes